vega_eufandomcom-20200214-history
Altairian
The Altairians are a race of technologically advanced aliens. They were embroiled in civil war, with the Heralds represented by Klavic fighting against the Oligarchs, led by Klavic's rogue sister Ny'tah. Their ships and weapons maximize the use of chaining, piercing as well as stasis weapons to devastating effect, bringing a whole level of power previously unheard of. They made their presence known for the first time when the Heralds sought out the help of the Miner Rebellion in their war against the Oligarchs. It was later revealed, that they were distant cousins with humans, since Klavic's forefathers spliced their DNA with the humans in order to solve a fertility crisis, making them the forgotten genesis of their Eugenics program, and thus distant cousins. History The Altairians were originally led by On-Wah. However, a growing subfaction known as the Oligarchs led by his daughter Ny'tah invade the Altairian Capital and overthrow him, plunging the race into a Civil War. On-Wah's son, Klavic and the remnants of On-Wah's followers form the Heralds, seeking out the Miner Rebellion for help against the Oligarchs during Contact. Klavic explains to the rebels that his Heralds come in peace, and are currently embroiled in a conflict with the Oligarchs, a splinter faction led by his sister, Ny'tah. He offered them the blueprints for the Bastion Cruiser and its weapons in exchange for their help in warding off the Oligarch assault. In Deadlock, Ny'tah asks Klavic and his Heralds to surrender and to turn over all technology they shared with the Rebels, but they refuse, infuriating her and forcing her to send more fleets to destroy them. In exchange for the help from the rebels again, Klavic offers them the blueprints for the Paragon Battleship. The attack from the Oligarchs was revealed to be a diversion however, as Ny'tah was revealed to have raided VEGA's main processing site and stolen all of their solar shards, utilizing them to build a planet destroyer. In Invasion, Ny'tah's campaign continues, and it was revealed that the Altairians' Eugenics Experiments were what caused the events of Colony 47 and the Alien Infection. Although they were put to a stop by On-Wah, if Ny'tah succeeds in wiping out the Heralds, she intends to revive said experiments, which could spell certain doom for the galaxy. In Blindside, Ny'tah reveals a shocking revelation about On-Wah, causing Klavic to flee the conflict, most likely in search of the truth. Her Oligarch forces continue to draw near Rebel Space, claiming most of the territories surrounding it as well as the Carmine Nebula. Her Planet Destroyer, known as the Titan, nears completion, and she intends to obliterate Rebel HQ with it as target practice before turning it against her father. Klavic offers the Inquisitor Destroyer Blueprints before he left however, allowing the Rebels enough of an advantage to hold the line. It is all for naught however, as Ny'tah's Titan finishes construction, and she has the weapon charged and ready to fire at Rebel HQ, giving Burr no choice but to turn to the VEGA Federation for help. In Doomsday, Klavic returns with information indicating that the Altairians and Rebels were distant cousins, and that could put Ny'tah at ease. Thanks to Larus, the test fire of the Titan is delayed by a few days, and the rebels have the blueprints for the Sovereign Carrier. The Heralds and Miner Rebellion launch a daring offensive through the Oligarch battle lines and eventually reach Ny'tah's ship. Klavic convinces her to stop her acts of terror, and the Oligarchs cease their attacks on the Miner Rebellion. Ny'tah test fires the Titan on abandoned rebel sectors before turning it towards On-Wah's solar system. With On-Wah's ambitions revealed, Ny'tah has the Titan target the star, intending to destroy all of his planets at once. However, On-Wah's reaction time allows a transmission to escape the blast, something Ny'tah never thought was possible due to reaction time. On-Wah's transmission was a scorched earth protocol called The Contingency, and it resulted in the eradication of all of the Altairian colonies on Altair, leaving Ny'tah, Klavic and their few thousand attendants to be the only Altairians left in existence. Groups of Marauder clans have taken the opportunity to steal and repurpose Altairian tech. This was especially notable during Anarchy. In Chrysalis and Catalyst, it was revealed that the remnants of the Altairians were conducting research on Alien Harvesters as well as their Surge Core power sources. Noting the threat of the Umbra was too great to be ignored, Klavic granted the rebels access to the Harvesters so that they could use it to stop the Umbra and save both of their species. With the return of the Pharmakon, the Altairians have begun developing technology that could be used to defeat them, and will share their findings with the rebels as they proceed. They successfully reconstructed the Renascence Battlecruiser, but the blueprint was stolen by hostile Oligarchs soon after that, who intend to make it even more powerful with an Alien element synthesized from the Xeno Virus. Category:Organizations Category:Governments